gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
.hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode 1 Revision
.hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Revision 'is the first episode of the game, a remade & new version of the first half LINK story, and the direct sequel to the TV Anime series '.hack//RIVES '''which considered as the '''second phase of Tokio's story. The story will set a month after the shut down of The World R:3 (The main setting of RIVES Anime), and Tokio Kuryuu been invited by a mysterious transfer student, Saika Koshizumi '''led him to use the black copy disc of The World and transfer him into an online game with his actual body. As the story progress, a lot new concept and element which were never been introduced in the original PSP version or been cut from final version will be reintroduced, with bigger new element added to the game making the story more richer and expanded the story overall and it's the gameplay. '''Editor Note The first episode of Chrono Link titled as '''Revision' which inspired based on the revision version that The World had gone through, but not just that, Revision also means to be based on how time travel Akashic Records will revisioned the events with changing vision of fate that those were originally met and somehow brought into a different outcomes and situation that they earned which it has reflects differently as how time being altered due to Schicksal.'' The story of the first episode will bring Tokio and Akira into another adventure with a harsh situation, with Saika Koshizumi as a brand-new main character to the story that brings a lot of mystery surrounding her past and her reason for obtaining the Chrono Core that might really be a key to the Akashic Records. Although Tokio and Akira were separated due to their transfer into '''The World R:3' once again with his actual body, while Tokio will help Saika to use Akashic Records and going to the past to meet the major hero of the previous era of The World and obtaining Chrono Core before Schicksal could obtain it.'' While there will be new moments between LINK and Chrono Link characters as the story progress, but not just that, Schicksal member like Fluegel will also have a lot unseen moment that never even explored in the original, it is something that will be explored in Chrono Link, although their moments will be explored in DLC Story. While the first episode will also fill the plot hole that was never even answered in '''Project .hack '''also unanswered mystery regarding the '''Key of the Twilight' which becomes a key to the R:1 era. it is also expanding overall plot and terminology surrounding the first season of dothack, including Aura as how she was connected to the Third Season story and a few mysteries that will be solved in this episode.'' Synopsis See the story element of .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- A few months after The Battle against Geist, a new incident start rising with the coming of 4th Network Crisis and the shut down of The World R:3 which impacting to all the players around the world causing the phenomenon happens to the real world, such as over 20% players disappearance and the Alteration Memoria Syndrome which caused steer problem to the CC Corp and entire region problems. Meanwhile, Tokio and Akira remain in low profile after what happens to The World and with the shut down of the server had hindered them from searching their missing friends becomes part of the silent atmosphere. This will remain last to their keep in low, in unexpectedly the mysterious beautiful transfer student, Saika Koshizumi inviting Tokio to the rooftop and using Black Copy Disc to transfer him into The World, but Akira was accidentally got involved and two of them been separated with Tokio arrives in the gloomy atmosphere of The World R:3 in Mac Anu. After his arrival, he met with mysterious man, Fluegel who tried to attacking him, but been saved by the Legendary of Azure Blue Flame, Kite who now fighting against him, but eventually failed to stop him, as he escaped, instead of that he asked a favor to Tokio to save the Twilight Knights, The World, and find the mastermind behind the disturbance of The World System, which is only Tokio can do. Thus, Tokio’s journey continues in a very harsh situation. Characters Chrono Link * Tokio Kuryuu * Akira Yoshinori * Saika Koshizumi * Alibaba * No.99 * Kruger Schicksal * Fluegel * Metronome * Geist * Orgel * Cello * Klarinnette * Possainnue * Trommel R:1 Characters New Characters Other Characters * Hiroto Niizato * David0 * John * Yun-EL * Jyotaro Amagi * Jun Bansyoya * ENTIES * Jikanet * Piros the 4th * Sol * Seventy-Seven Gameplay Difficulty Mode After you beat the game, you will be able to choose difficulty mode which exclusive content from New Game+. Many different difficulty modes can bring enjoyment or challenge to the game experience even in The Online Game, which will increase or decreased level area and Boss damages which been receive or takin which all potentially depends on how Difficulty mode you choose. There is 5 difficulty mode will available in New Game+ such as: * Safety: The Difficulty mode design will be a much similar experience with Cheat Mode which was presented as a new element for .hack//G.U. -Last Recode- which you can easily attack instantly only 1-hit and more elements will add as players wanting to enjoy the main story. * Easy: This mode will be optimized to be easier while delivering normal damage, but will less receiving damages from enemies. * Normal: Will balance the gaming experience. * Hard: Optimizing the enemy to be more challenging, and increase the damage you've been received from enemies, it still has some balance gaming elements from Normal mode, and items are easy to get, but players need to be tricky how you will defeat the enemies. * Critical: This mode will test their strength in online games, it also tests their patience. Enemies become much tougher, the level area becomes much higher than before, and rare items & equipment will be harder to obtain. Players need a perfect strategy and timing to overcome the challenge. Akashic Records Akashic records become the main key important to the .hack//LINK story. Using Akashic Records as traveling time to the past event that has been taking place in the previous revision, there is some event that can change due to Tokio and Geist involvement. Although it's not time travel, aura's memories itself who had watched over the world. But in the remake version, Using Akashic Records cannot guarantee to change the major events that has to take place in the past event due to Tokio's involvement and changing to unfreeze the time. but using The Revision Time Memories which bound changes vision what she saw about major events in the past has implemented to them. Because as it's not changing the timeline, it changing Aura's memory data which has been stored on her mind in Akashic Records, and with the past event change, and her memories also change with his involvement had created Revision Time Memories which changing all PC and Twilight Knights Memories with Tokio's existence in the past event. As the system in akashic records being heavily reworked, it also needs cost in order to continue to travel the specific time event that being take a place, but you can unlock the specific time event by using Key of Memories. To Obtained the Key of Memories you must defeat the enormous Bosses known as The Zeit, the paradox monster which is not from a past time, and it's born like a virus to aura's memories, which can be found in several field and dungeon areas. Although they only appear if Field Area and Dungeon have the potential to be dangerous. Defeating Zeit will earn Key of Memories and unlocked in order to transport into a timed event. Akashic Realm (Dungeon) Akashic Realm is the system path and dimension which that contains Akashic Records to become an important core system to the World and become a key to proceed their ways to the Sea of Memories. As you proceed through, there are several elements and challenges that never been added in the original version of .hack//LINK, much like Puzzle, Combat Trial and Quiz. Although there are several consequences if those player fails to finish all challenges. The Puzzle in the Akashic Realm is very challenging one and you need to be problem-solving in order to clear the puzzle quest which will be the way to proceed through that led up to Sea of Memories, which has a unique transformation and adaptation as player proceed through to overcome the challenges, which how much problem solving and your brain can get through. Once they finish the puzzle challenges, they will lead you to pass through and move on to the next challenge The Quiz will have unique elements that proceed with a unique way based on .hack//G.U. Games, by choosing different objects, person, or roll as according to the situation you will get pass through, but the punishment will be rough as player continue unable or choose mistakenly, not just you taking a damage, but your status will be decreased in 1 number only for 8 minutes and all your money will be stolen for 2 times in roll. But those who complete with the right answer, not just you earn the reward, but your attributes strength will be increased which will be a good way to take down a monster. The effect of timeline which is affected accordingly to your own will, the enemies will act differently, as usual, seems they already know Tokio's existence as enemies in the past time. You can defeat the enemies, but it keeps repeating in process until you unable to do it, so you need to find their weakness in order to avoid a repetition battle, but, there are different effect and situation which depends on your choice in the past time, and you need to choose correctly in order to prevent something feels wrong when you fight enemies. The Dark Time (Hidden Memories) Staying in Akashic Realm to much or at least 10-15 minutes or if you alone at least 6 minutes without doing anything will cause the error to the Aura's memories and Akashic Records, thus you will be transported into Dark Time, which left the hidden memories of Aura which has habitat by strong and corrupted enemies, much like they've been infected by virus. There are positive and negative things when you will do in The Dark Time Positive things As you proceed to explore the Dark Time you learn something interesting regarding dark atmosphere and thrilling emotional through Aura's hidden memories, more importantly the treasure chest will contain amount virus core and hidden materials known as "dothack Box" which you can use this material to upgrade your weapons into more unique or using directly to defeat enemies. Exploring more in deeper, You will find a piece of CCcorp Secret Report which lies within The Dark Time, which contained secrets and important things, progressing through the final area, you see the secret of Aura's memories which never been revealed before, which will be key to answer a few questions regarding .hack//Franchise. The Negative Things If you failed to defeat them, the time and Aura's memories become corrupted, you will unable to travel the time due to it's corruption, unless you have to wait for several hours to wait Akashic Records restored into normal and one more important things is how your PC becomes too much drown into The Dark Time, which has caused PC of Real Human to become unfortunately become corrupted, which where your equipment and weapon cannot be used due to corruption and you have no choice but to buy a new weapon. The best course action in The Dark time is to try to survive in order to prevent to be defeat and just flee from battle, or you can freely travel to the Dark Time at Level 45-55. The Easy Ways The player has a way to freely explore The Dark Time by going to Oblivion City Mac Anu in Center Plaza, as you can access to the monument center plaza, which can transport you to the forbidden dungeon. Grand Whale Based on the original version of .hack//LINK structure and it's facilities, but since the remake version will be more HD environment means the player can walk around Grand Whale and it crowded by Twilight Knights once Tokio had free them. It features a system to upgrading Grand Whale's facilities, spare parts, system features, decoration and expands its capacity of the player and their enjoyment stay in Grand Whale. You can upgrade the system feature on Grand Whale which allows you access more element features, like Cross-Play, Share, Photo Mode, and more features that controllably fit the next-gen platform. Upgrading Abilities of Akashic Records on Grand Whale will also improve traveling capabilities and open-up a new side-events & time transport, it also has abilities to improved sustain survival on The Dark Time Area. Grand Whale can also be designed or decorate that depends on many player's tastes, it also has new features to edit room facilities and design which more to taste the player's vision and how it makes more comfortable to that decoration. Root Town Root town area is non-combat area, which you can only run to buying equipment & items, adding materials to the equipment, trading items with another player, Side-quest, feeding grunty (R:1) and more which has the same elements from previous elements of The World Revisions, but now, there are a new reworked and elements from previous revisions, including new root-town facilities elements, with many crowded and moves in situation based on real-time. Players can now open and free to explore the root town, enjoying the side-minigames, trading cards with other players, and exchange rumors from other players which can be considered given a quest to explore on field area. You can also participate in the Root Town event mission by not just killing bosses or finding items, but participates in mini-games, tournament, hunting enemies, and searching a missing people. Chaos Gate will also have many different features like Designing Their Key Area Word, Level Area, Type Area, Randomize, City, and Multiplayer added, while it can also warp into town areas. Shop Normal Shop Sub-Weapons can be upgraded with requirements in needs, as you need to find materials by exploring areas more, or dropped by enemies, which allows you to choose your sub-weapons to upgrade or you can buy a new sub-weapons with high performance and attributes which easy to fight against the enemies. Adding elements like Fire, Ice, Winds, and more will taking damage toward enemies which depends on their weakness. Jikanet Shop Jikanet Shop can be found in Entrance of Akashic Records, and Timeline travel of Root Town providing upgrade equipment and buy items, it also provide a new upgrade to a new experience for exploration of Akashic Records and Dark Time. Players allowed to upgrading the Boosting Gain like Experience and Money, also increasing Drop Rate, also bringing changes structure and upgrading the design of Area, by buying new area elements from Jikanet for Akashic Records by Buying with money or gathering Chrono Lux in order to fully upgrading and added new features. Field Area & Dungeon The Keyword area has a type, like a field and a dungeon. but it also has castle dungeon, underground dungeon and more type which has a different unique type and it's content that been added to the area and dungeon. It has a Type Area System that allows players to have a unique challenge to explore areas, it contains Puzzles, Trap, Increase Enemies and More. but you can also do all of it which is an ultimate Type Area "EX+" as you choosing all elements that contained, you can proceed a harder it has come, it also included Bosses at the end of Area which depends on Area Types and Level Area. There are many different area types, such as: * D-Type: which only contains the enemy's appearance. * C-Type: Contains enemies, and a different-type puzzle which are very normal challenges to explore. * B-Type: Contains Enemies, Different-type puzzle, and several traps within areas which become little hard challenges for players to get through. * A-Type: Contains strong enemies, different-type puzzles, and many traps within areas that become hard challenges to the players, but as you proceed more to explore you will get the amount bonus and rewards. * S-Type: S-Type is only ranking from the main story, it depends on how important the main story as to how it obtained from E-Mail during the main story. * EX-Type: it contains all-types that are the most challenging than before, but it is not recommended for beginners to try. Players can also freely setting areas they like, and naming the area that has through a vision from players to choosing areas setting, type, and level in order to freely enjoy areas that fit players level. You can freely explore the areas even further, which explore it's deeper parts of areas and dungeon, will lead to the new areas like Lost Ground which never been presented before from previous .hack//Games title, as there's irritation type area from previous revision, there are more open-area in real-time which never been presented in previous game titles. The Spring Field will be the key to heal up all your party members HP and SP before exploration or defeating the boss. Combat As the combat system from the original version has been rebooted with now replaced with fast-paced action RPG elements based on MMO and real-time, but it keeps tradition from previous .hack//series which bring MMORPG concept back to the series, while received a major improvement with adding two elements like action and tactical elements. The player can attack a monster based on real-time experience without any transition battle similarity with .hack//G.U. Games which now you can freely do what you want, including fighting the monster in many areas as you explore, you can also give a unique surprise attack from behind more freely, but need to be sneaky in order to bring high-damage towards enemies. While you attacking, you can also perform a mid-air attack as you now can attack the enemies from the air as you can perform more smoothly in the air, you can also combine your attacks with skills in order to go attacking very smoothly, but there's the time that you can perform your attack mid-air aren't work for rare enemies, so you need to find an opening and it's a weakness to attack. Enemies attacks are sometimes to be fast, but you're Dodging the enemy's attack will be more efficient in the fast-paced action. There's also right timing to dodge the enemies attack, but it also has a great way to making the counterattack by continue attacking enemies while dodging which should give impress damage which delivered toward enemies, and your attack will somehow increase 2-3 times per damages While the game elements have similarity with R:1, players might use a magic from menu pause, also the skill attack standardly and choosing items which can only use menu pause to select, but thanks to the gameplay important elements from .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- it helps player move in fast-pace and more tactically, by using shortcut which you can set up skills, items and magic you want to use freely. Players can use skills from R:1 in more fullest experience which is also considered as Remake Gameplay to the .hack//IMOQ, and it also brings the game much easier than before, while, it also can guard and attack at the same times, but you can usually dodge, jump attack and more which makes things easier than previous title. Bond of Unison Players can increase The Bond of Unison by doing an Xros Rengeki during combat, Inviting for Mini-Games or going to various place It given your bond with your party member as you developed more will earn new abilities, skills, and increasing attributes status temporary and furthermore development toward your bonds will let you continuously sync your combat with your party member. It lending your earn for new abilities which might be useful for combat, exploring areas and your activities in root town. Cross Rengeki The system of Cross Rengeki will be much soft reboot from the original version. A new version of Cross Rengeki much based on Technique (From FFXV), as you performing skills together with your party members it landed a great hit toward enemies, but it also works to heal-up your party. Press L1, you can choose all those techniques with your party members, and it consumes the Cross Rengeki Guage on shortcut button or command menu. Cross Rengeki skills can be obtained initially from party members, but in order to obtained more new technique skills, you need to level up Cross Rengeki Skills in order to obtain a new one, or it can also available on LINK Abilities, or by increased bonding points with your teammates. There are also new Cross Rengeki types known as Cross Link which based on Link Strike (from FFXV) which you performing strike with your party members when you leading attacks toward a weak point. By continuously attack the main point and simultaneously using skills will trigger weak points toward enemies and it automatically performing attacks with party members, which landed a critical hit or weak point hit toward enemies. Tactical Command Mode While your party members being controlled by Artificial Intelligence, a new system Tactical Command Modes will help players to control and commanding on party members to using skills, magic or items, while it increased performance and strategies for combat mode, it has abilities to make strategic to party members during combat mode. ou can freely command your party to search items, and clearing areas with you can commanding them with tactical modes, which helps them to adapt and improves the system towards area and combat, with slow motion, it can give a times to making a strategy, or commanding party members to select skills, magic and items, and bringing much easier to be used. It can optimize on setting mode, which players to turn on and off tactical command mode. RTC Orb Using Re-programming Time Core (RTC) which can be obtained by beating the main boss, enemies in Akashic Records, side-events and The Dark Time will be a way to free Twilight Knights from their error PC System known as Time Stone. There are many twilight knights that are been trap in Mac Anu and the time stone was no ordinary stone, but it uses to stopping all PC's from moving, while their mind was still intact, however unable to log-out due to their mind also trapped. RTC was served as program to undo the time stone, and by spending more RTC by defeating boss, beat the side-mission, defeating enemies and doing Akashic Quest, you can free them and join your party (but not all been free may become your party member), and freeing the higher level of twilight knights will also earn a bonus, but the cost of RTC was high. You can also get higher RTC by defeating The Guardian of Akashic Records, which earns RTC Orb more than 2x. Link Abilities As how you continue to fight in combat, levelling up, freeing twilight knights, and completing side-quest you will earn LP in order to upgrade the abilities known as LINK Ability System, by spending LP (Link Point), players can unlock Tokio's abilities, skills, and enhanced status boost, including adding resistance and effect abilities effect toward him. It can also greatly enhanced buff, toward party member system, cross rengeki abilities, field & dungeon, gameplay elements from three revision, and tactical command, much like upgrading its skills during the gameplay, while it can also optional new element abilities to enhanced gaming experience through open-area. Skill Trigger and Awakening can be obtained by earning and spending Link Point, you can learn a new skills abilities and magic support through Tokio's job as Dual-Edge, learning a new skills and enhanced the ability performance will bringing new update during gameplay, and It can also have abilities to upgrading trading abilities and bike abilities into fully capable, and increased status & increase LP gain in order to make gameplay more easier. You can also have abilities from other twilight knights as a prize for freeing them from Time Stone, and you new earn experience through LINK Abilities in order to mimic the action and earn skills abilities from other party members, also, can earn special bonus abilities in order to enhance your status during the battle. Sub Story The Sub-story mission is one of new unique that focusing on interaction and sub-character development which is something that never seen before, also bringing a never-seen event that bringing tied to the development together. as it also bringing interaction more between LINK/Chrono Link characters with Twilight knights which is something that is unveiled before and explores their deep development, relationship, interaction, and friendships between characters to characters that never seen before from PSP version. It focus on many different character perspective, including Twilight Knights and it also allowing you to know more about them, and learn a few things that didn't ever been told in previous season, which learning few or more backstory about them, and focus a new things with Twilight Knights activities as you will be missioned to exploring area, beating boss, solving puzzle, request items, and more. As the sub-story mission being developing characters, including interacting with Original characters with Twilight Knight, it also is given provide a few or several lores that have a connection to the story and the future, including sub-lore which also has relevance to the new story development. The sub-story scenario from the PSP version will be reworked and expand with a new one, it also adds several cutscenes to add more enjoyment interaction toward characters, you can talk to Toki-Runty for Sub-Story Mission. Online Multiplayer Online Multiplayer will fondly to be connected with other players and let you join with them for a quest or exploring areas. Players might find with online players during your network is connected, and you might able to go to NPC to started an Online Mission and Quest for adventure and Join together to defeating a boss will lead you to earn a new prize, items, and rare equipment to follow. You can also fight against another player online in Tournament, which also brings new challenges and difficult to defeat them. It seems to be a major improvement version of .hack//G.U. Games and .hack//G.U. Last Recode. Online Multiplayer will be a Free-DLC Content which will be released in one month after the game’s released. Benefit Data Transfer .hack//LINK -Remastered-''' * '''JYOTARO AMAGI's Secret report which is another Terminal Disk which has the same archives format as Jun Bansyoya had, which contains a secret diaries stories that never even seen before, which it serves as a key connection between .hack//LINK and .hack//LINK -Chrono Link-. * Optional email from CC Corp, Anonymous, Kite, Saika, Fluegel, Helba, and AIKA which has an email that connected from the Remastered version and also information regarding benefits data transfer for .hack//LINK -Chrono Link-. * Bonus items and equipment which been added to the game, such as: ** Health Drink 10x, Soul Drop 4x, and Restoration Drop 3x. ** New Equipment: Dual Xth Blade and Twilight Xth Blade. ** New Costume: Manga version and Tokio Knight. ** Earning 100.000 Gil. ** New Key Items: The Parallel of Distance Time Key. * All-new optional story cutscene regarding Saika and Akira's secret message which has a connection with both titles, .hack//RIVES and .hack//LINK -Remastered-. * Optional Bonus Footage regarding .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Development Stage and Behind The Scene Development of Episode 1 -Revision-. .hack//G.U. -Last Recode- Vol.4 Reconnection * Additional story cutscene that connected to .hack//G.U. Vol.4 and also additional reference that connected to that game. * G.U. New Archives Report added, which explains a few plot points that didn't even explain in .hack//G.U. series, including .hack//G.U. Vol.4 Reconnection. * Secret Terminal Disk, which contains a secret diary from Jun Bansyoya that never been explained in the rest of Old Terminal Disk, a new Secret Terminal Disk will patch ways to open for Chrono Link and RIVES story. * Bonus items and equipment which been added to the game, such as: ** Health Drink 10x, Soul Drop 4x, and Restoration Drop 3x. ** New Equipment: Gai Gu Blade, Gate of Ouroboros, and DG-Blade. ** New Costume: Terror of Death, Xth Form, 1st Form, and Ultimate Steel Uniform. ** Earning 100.000 Gil. ** New Key Items: The Harmony of Life and The Terror of Death key. * All optional emails from Haseo which were archives from .hack//G.U. Vol.4 Reconnection which set after the shut down of The World R:2 was originally sent to Ovan and Aina. * Additional emails from Yoshida which was originally sent to Kusabira and AIKA, but it seems that it will lead up to the second episode of Chrono Link. * Optional Bonus footage which features insider developers regarding .hack//G.U. -Last Recode-''' and '''special interviews regarding about the past development experience about G.U. Series. .hack//IMOQ -Re:Login- Vol.5 Legacy * Additional story cutscene that ties up to .hack//IMOQ -Re:Login- storyline, a new 5th episode of IMOQ, also .hack//SIGN. * Four-Secret Footage which starring on Helba's perspective regarding the story development of .hack//IMOQ and also tied-up on .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- and Thanatos Report. * Several new e-mails from Helba which originally sent for someone, which contains a lot of stories so far from First to Second Season of .hack story and ties-up to Chrono Link story. * New Footage from Kite's Player, Kazumi Ito in 9 years after his retirement from The World and set up an event for .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- with 5-Minutes video length. * Bonus items and equipment which been added to the game, such as: ** Health Drink 10x, Soul Drop 4x, and Restoration Drop 3x. ** New Equipment: Amateur Blade Metal, Rose Blade, and Wings of Light Blade. ** New Costume: Kite's Uniform, Balmung's uniform, and Tsukasa's uniform ** Earning 100.000 Gil. ** New Key Items: The Daybreak of the Twilight Key. * All optional E-mails from Black Rose, Kite, Elk/Endrance, Balmung, and Orca which was originally sent in 2020 A.D. before the event of .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- and it also brings deep connection with RIVES event. * Optional Bonus footage which features insider developers regarding .hack//IMOQ -Re: Login-''', and '''special interviews regarding the past development experience about .hack// and the beginning of the title Series IP begin. Downloadable Content .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Revision Re: START *New Game+ added to the game, and it can automatically lead you to choose the hard difficulty mode. *New PlayStation Network Trophies and Achievement support. *Over 20 additional story cutscene and story dialogue voice-over added to the game. *Over 25 additional sub-story missions added to the game, including new rewards added along with a new sub-story mission. *Implemented Camera Capacity and Camera lens performance been improves and overhaul. *Camera works have been improving and reworked which has more initial ways to make it in real-time. *PlayStation VR support added. *Additional information from BBS, Forums, Apakllu, News, and Video news added to the ATLIMIT OS system. *Various areas, music background, graphical areas, and more have been improved its performance. *Additional new Wallpaper and Themes for Re: Start Expansion DLC Update. *New Music BGM for Re: Start DLC Expansion pack in Gallery of Grand Whale. *New Equipment added, such as The Oblivion Blade, Keeper of Time Blade, and Unknown Blade. *New Link Abilities added, such as Crawling, Strike Tier V.2.0, Triple Surprise attack, and more. *Inclusion of new costume based on .hack//RIVES characters. *Several Extra Field/Dungeon areas, including Lost Ground, added, such as: **The Edge of Prominence **Shadow of Oblivion **Castle of Britannia Shell **Hidden Forbidden Festival. *The optional super boss added to this game, such as: **One Sin **The Chaos Ignited **Cubia **ENTIES *Additional Episode DLC, such as: **'Akira’s Episode I “Regretful of Betrayal”' **'Unknown’s Episode I “The First Wave”' *Sub-Story Mission Time Travel added such as: **.hack//AI Buster **.hack//Liminality **.hack//Intermezzo **.hack//XXX *Dual-Audio option added to the game, as you now can select voice language between, English and Japanese. *Additional Difficulty Mode, Critical Mode added to the game. *Additional Bonus footages added to the gallery, it also include Preview tease for .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode 2 -Terror-. Package Edition .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode 1 Revision PREMIUM EDITION * Contents ** .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode 1 Revision (Base Game) ** .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode 1 Revision "Re:START" (DLC Expansion Paid Update) * Premium Edition Bonus ** Premium Disc Set (3-Disc) *** Music CD "Original Soundtrack I '''+ '''Unreleased CD Track of .hack//LINK PSP" + Character Song CD. *** Drama CD ".hack//LINK -Chrono Link- The Dream" *** Anime OAD ".hack//RIVES -Third Season- Episode 25". ** Premium Booklet *** .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Archives Vol.1 **** Character information, design proposal, weapon design, and color variation. **** World view setting, Terminology, and Illustration. **** .hack//Series Timeline Chronological ***** Including all events records from First Season to Second Season of .hack series. ***** RIVES will be added set event between .hack//G.U. Vol.4 Reconnection and .hack//LINK -Chrono Link-. **** Message Letter from Team Staff, including Hiroshi Matsuyama, Kikuya Megane, Kazunari Ito, and previous team staff who producing .hack//RIVES anime series. ** Art Bonus *** Poster Key Visual of .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode 1 Revision *** Tokio key illustration card by Megane Kikuya. See Also... * .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- * .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode 2 Terror * .hack//LINK -Chrono Link -Episode 3 Countdown * .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode 4 Severe Category:Episodes